Un vociferador para Harry
by miel-tonks
Summary: NUEVO CAPITULO Universo alterno/¿Cómo se tomaran los merodeadores y Lily que Harry haya volado en un auto hasta Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo único**_

**Claro está, Harry Potter no me pertenece ya que yo no soy ni rubia ni inglesa… ni me llamo JK**

Siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber qué pasaría si Harry recibiera un vociferador. Esto sería como un universo alterno donde sus padres y canuto y lunático están vivos ¿Qué tal le ira a Harry cuando sus padres se enteren que llego a Hogwarts en un coche volador?

Bueno y para ya no entretenerlos más espero que la lectura les divierta tanto como a mí me divirtió escribirla…

_**Capitulo único**_

Harry tenía miedo, si mucho miedo de entrar al gran comedor y no es porque creyera que algún "don señor tenebroso" le fuese a atacar con espagueti y puré de patatas, de hecho preferiría eso en vez de lo que se le avecinaba.

Y no podía dejar sentir cada vez más palpable y real la furia de su madre que se avecinaba hacia el con rapidez. Y como cualquier niño de 12 años le temía a su madre que aparte de poseer un carácter de los mil demonios tenía esa extraña habilidad de hacerlo sentir culpable.

-tranquilo compañero, no es tan grave—le dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda como un gesto de apoyo mientras juntos entraban al gran comedor; un vociferador le había llegado a la hora del almuerzo y habían sido tantos gritos, amenazas y regaños por parte de la pelirroja madre de su mejor amigo que Harry ya había podido imaginarse con toda nitidez los estridentes gritos de su progenitora.

Hermione Granger ya se encontraba sentada y cuando observo a Ron y Harry entrar con un movimiento de mano les llamo, ellos le sonrieron y juntos se sentaron frente a ella.

-no te preocupes Harry, estoy segura que tu madre sabrá controlarse—dijo la castaña observando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-tu no la conoces Hermione, con ustedes puede sacar su personalidad buena y afable y normalmente así es pero cuando algo le hace enojar ella no se mide, se convierte en una fiera…

-no deberías expresarte así de tu madre Harry—le regaño la castaña y el azabache hizo una mueca.

-bueno entonces digamos que su carácter se calienta por encima de los grados de ebullición del agua, ya viste lo que puede hacer un vociferador con Ron y yo solo ruego porque en el momento que mi madre lo haga se encuentren mi padre, Lunático y canuto—Hermione arrugo el entrecejo y Ron sonrió.

-¿y eso por qué?—cuestiono sin entender del todo.

-¡vamos Hermione!—casi grito Ron haciendo que varios alumnos le observaran, entonces ruborizándose bajo la voz—su padre y sus tíos están locos y Sirius no es precisamente maduro, es obvio que con ellos presentes podrán controlar mejor a la señora Potter—la muchacha sonrió junto con Harry que comenzaba a degustar de verdad el pedazo de pollo que comía, cuando un chirrido se escuchó por todo el comedor y Harry de repente perdió el color y soltó la pieza de pollo sin ningún cuidado sobre la mesa, observando a la oliva café que entraba con velocidad por el gran comedor llevando entre sus patas un sobre rojo y llamando la atención de cada uno de los adolescentes que comían y platicaban.

Si, sin duda estaba muerto Snitch la lechuza familiar se había parado frente a él estirando su pata. El sobre parecía estar a punto de estallar y el comedor se había quedado en silencio observando la escena con atención.

-¡auch!… preferiría no tomar el correo familiar por esta vez Snitch—dijo cuándo la lechuza comenzó a picotearle la cabeza. Ron le palmeo el hombro.

-es hora de actuar como un hombre compañero—le dijo en un susurro y Harry tragando en seco y acercando su mano temblorosa tomo entre sus dedos la carta, la lechuza emitió su último ulular antes de alejarse volando….

Entonces el sobre exploto y Harry ahogo un grito mientras lo soltaba y observaba con horror como una boca se comenzaba a formar entre los pliegues del sobre.

_-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!—se escuchó por todo el comedor la voz femenina pero furiosa de Lily Potter y el pobre muchacho volvió a tragar en seco-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! JAMÁS ME HABÍAS DECEPCIONADO DE ESTA MANERA ¡TOMAR EL CARRO DE ÉL POBRE ARTHUR E IRTE VOLANDO HASTA HOGWARTS! ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿SABES TODAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE ESTE ACTO ESTÚPIDO E IRRACIONAL LE ACARREARA AL POBRE ARTHUR? ¡CASTIGADOO! SIN TELEVISIÓN, VIDEOJUEGOS, QUIDICH, SALIDAS CON LOS AMIGOS, MESADA…_

_-¿Lily, querida—se escuchó la voz bajita de James, su padre—no crees que están actuando un poco dura con Harry? Quiero decir no salió herido… ¡está bien, me callo!_

_-¡Y LA LISTA CONTINUARA JOVENCITO NO TENGAS LA MENOR DUDA Y QUIERO QUE LE MANDES UNA CARTA A MOLLY DONDE LE PIDAS DISCULPAS!... ¿QUÉ JAMES? ¿QUIERES DECIRLE ALGO A HARRY ? ¡ESTA BIEN!—por un momento los estridentes gritos de Lily se dejaron de escuchar y Harry suspiro._

_-¿Harry? Soy James ¿puedes creer que estoy en regañándote mediante un vociferador? -dijo con voz emocionada y algo más controlada que la su esposa—Nunca había estado de este lado de la moneda y el poder que se siente ¡MUAJAJA! Me siento vigoroso hijo…—pero fue cortado por un "concéntrate Potter" de Lily-¿eh, que te iba a decir?..."¡No me veas así Lily! Solo bromeo"…. ¡muy mal Harry! Lo que has hecho estuvo muy mal ¿Cómo se te ocurres? ¡Llegar en un coche volador!..._

_-¡qué forma de entrar cervatillo!—se escuchó la voz emocionada de Sirius contando el nada creíble regaño de James ["genial" pensó Harry] —¡has hecho historia! Oh cielos, estoy tan orgulloso de ti que hasta me dan ganas de llorar—"¿eso que te escurre por la mejilla es una lagrima canuto?" se escuchó la voz divertida de lunático-¡LOS HERMOSOS Y SEXIS ADONIS COMO YO NO LLORAN LUNÁTICO!—grito su padrino—las reglas están para romperse Harry, no le hagas caso a tu madre, yo jamás se lo hice a la mía y mírame, soy rico y apuesto… ¡auch! ¡NO LILY! ¡BAJA LA VARITA!—y grito y risas se escucharon por el vociferador._

_-¿Harry? Mi madre tiene a Sirius colgado de cabeza y le está aventando lápices y cosas puntiagudas… ¡A LA CABEZA MAMA!—se escuchó la voz de su pequeño hermanito—así que aprovecho para decirte que lo que has hecho es genial… ¡Merlín! Mi madre le ha aventado unas tijeras a Sirius y están cortándole su cabello ¡TERMINARÁS COMO UN MONJE MUGGLE CANUTO, A VER SI ASÍ TE SIGUE QUERIENDO LA DICHOSA MODELO MUGGLE CON LA QUE ESTAS SALIENDO!... ¡y la máquina de afeitar de mi padre se le acerca con velocidad!… ¡ESO ES GENIAL MAMÁ!—los gritos se volvieron a escuchar de nuevo._

_-¡AYÚDAME HARRY!—se escuchó la voz desesperada de Sirius-¡MI CABELLO! ¡He perdido el tesoro más preciado que tengo! Si no salgo de esto cervatillo te dejo mi moto y… ¡NO LILY! ¡CORNAMENTA, ALÉJAME DE TU LOCA ESPOSA!_

_-¡SUELTA EL FLORERO AMOR!—grito desesperado James-¡Sirius no se atrevería a enseñarle a manejar su moto a Harry!_

_-¡ENTONCES NO HAY NECESIDAD DE QUE LE DEJE UNA MOTO A MI HIJO! ¿Por qué no le dejas tu casa en Mallorca a ver?—Grito Lily y se escuchó un vidrio romperse._

_-¡esa es para cuando cumpla 17 y decida festejar su mayoría de edad con alguna hermosa bruja!... ¡NO LILY, NO QUISE DECIR ESO!_

_-¡LA INOCENCIA DE MI HIJO NO BLACK!—se escuchó la voz de su madre._

_-¡no Lily! Lo estás ahogando ¡LILY QUE SE ESTÁ PONIENDO MORADO!—se escuchó la voz de su padre y los gritos se alejaron un poco._

_-¿eh? Harry, soy Remus, lo que hiciste estuvo mal… ¡bueno en realidad no! Lo malo es que te atraparon… nos vemos en vacaciones._

_-¡HARRY, CANUTO SE HA DESMAYADO!—se escuchó la infantil voz de su hermano riendo divertido._

Y el vociferador se rompió en pedazos frente a sus ojos, era sin dudar uno de los vociferadores más largos que se habían escuchado y también uno de los más raros en toda la historia de Hogwarts. Harry se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y lamiéndose los labios resecos observo a sus amigos, Ron parecía por primera vez en su vida serio y Hermione observaba con la boca abierta el lugar en donde el vociferador había desaparecido.

De repente Ron sonrió y soltó una estridente carcajada seguida por la de Hermione, Neville, Parvati y para su sorpresa Malfoy desde la mesa de las serpientes... y pronto todos y cada uno de los adolescentes que se encontraban en el gran comedor comenzando a reír como locos. Y el abochornado Harry observo con miedo la mesa de profesores esperanzado de que ellos hiciesen algo para ayudarlo, llevándose la mayor sorpresa de su vida ¡Severus Snape reía como loco!... y Mcgonagall y Dumbledore.

El pobre Harry solo emitió un sollozo ahogado y se pegó contra la mesa. ¿Alguna vez en su vida podría tener algo relativamente normal?

Y desde ese día cada vez que Harry hacia una de sus tratadas habituales y la lechuza "Snitch" entraba volando por el gran comedor todos lucían esperanzados por ver si era otro de esos divertidos vociferadores que el niño recibía…

Jaja, sin duda no pude aguantar hacer un one-shot de este tipo. Por favor si les ha gustado comenten que sus comentarios son los que me alientan para seguir plasmando e inventando estas locas ideas, acepto críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS.


	2. ¡POTTER, POTTER, POTTER RA, RA, RA!

**Hola! De nuevo estoy por aquí, en este pequeño fic tan gracioso… ¿asombrados? Yo también porque este fic por nada del mundo iba a tener continuación… supongo que todos sus comentarios me animaron y a mi loca cabeza se le ocurrió otra gran locura… ¡gracias a todos los que comentaron!**

"_**Harry recibe un vociferador poco después de hacerse novio de Ginny ¿Qué le dirán los merodeadores? Que a escondidas de Lily le han mandado el vociferador papa felicitarlo."**_

**Bueno, disfruten la lectura…**

Harry observo a Ginny y le sonrió con disimulo mientras tomaba su mano por debajo de la mesa del comedor y como un tonto enamorado se rio acercándose a la pelirroja un poco más.

-¿podrían dejar de actuar como estúpidos enamorados? ¡Merlín que estoy comiendo!—se escuchó la voz enojada de Ron y Harry al acto se separó un poco de la muchacha entrecerrando enojado los ojos a su amigo.

-cállate Ron—le dijo y el pelirrojo solo rodo los ojos y llevándose a la boca un enorme troso de pollo comenzó a blandir el tenedor hacia su amigo y su hermana.

-les di mi aprobación, pero no pienses que por ello tienes permiso de actuar frente a mí con MI hermana como un estúpido enamorado.

-¿celoso Ron?—le dijo Ginny con voz divertida.

-¡claro que no!—dijo con suma rapidez y a su lado Hermione rio.

-déjalos Ron digas lo que digas no te harán caso—el pelirrojo le observo enojado.

-¿a qué te refieres Hermione? Yo tengo autoridad—la castaña rodo los ojos exasperada.

-Ginny no es ninguna subordinada, jamás te ha hecho caso Ron—y el aludido la observo iracundo, pero no pudo continuar peleando con su castaña favorita ya que en el gran comedor se escuchó un fuerte ulular y levantando la vista hacia el techo vio (junto con todo el comedor) como una lechuza marrón volaba con agilidad hacia ellos. Harry la observo pararse junto a él y trago en seco observando el sobre rojo que la lechuza portaba en su pata y que parecía a punto de explotar.

-¡pero qué has hecho Harry!—le grito Hermione y el azabache negó decidido y pálido.

-¡nada!—grito haciendo eco en el comedor que se encontraba extasiado y silencioso observando el sobre rojo.

-¡tuviste que hacer algo para que tus padres te mandaran un vociferador!—le rebatió la castaña y Harry se levantó con agilidad.

-¡me voy!—grito pero fue detenido por la mano de Ron que agarro su hombro.

-¡toma el maldito sobre ya Harry!—le dijo observando con miedo el vociferador y a la lechuza enojada que comenzaba a picar la cabeza del azabache.

-¡no lo hare!—dijo desesperado-¡yo no he hecho nada!—se defendió temeroso de un vociferador como el que había recibido en su segundo año.

-vamos Harry—le dijo la voz calmada y tranquila de Ginny y el chico al observar sus ojos suspiro y volviéndose a sentar tomo el sobre ganándose un último picotazo de la oliva antes de salir volando. El sobre aun duro unos minutos en explotar y cuando lo hizo fue tan grande el _**"¡VIVA!" **_que salió de las aberturas del sobre que todo el comedor pego un brinco.

_**-¡POTTER, POTTER, POTTER! ¡RA, RA, RA!—se escuchó del otro lado y Harry trago en seco mientras en el comedor una sonrisa general comenzaba a aparecer.**_

_**-¡HARRY! ¿Cómo estás?—dijo James para después unirse a las risas de sus amigos-¡SOY TODO UN PADRE! ¿Quién es el padre nuero uno?—pregunto y su hermano grito un "¡tú, papa!"-¿lo ve profesora Mc gonadal?—[y la profesora sentada en la mesa junto a Snape observo dudosa el vociferador]—le dije que algún día yo sería un hombre responsable ¿Quién está usando un vociferador? ¡PUES YO! Y lo repito hijo, el poder que se siente es genial ¡con razón mi mama me mandaba uno todos los días!...**_

_**-¡SI HARRY!—Grito Sirius cortando las tonterías de James—tu padre nos contó… ¡ESE ES MI GRYFFINDOR! ¿Con que una pelirroja eh?—y Harry gimió—estoy tan orgulloso de ti…-dijo en un sollozo y se escuchó la risa divertida de Remus.**_

_**-no llores canuto—le dijo y Sirius sorbió la nariz.**_

_**-¡yo no estoy llorando, estoy sudando por los ojos!... es que ¡desde que Harry era un niño hemos esperado este momento! Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando lleve a Harry al parque y se hizo novio de esa bebe morena ¿lo recuerdas James? Cuando cumplieron tres meses les compramos una paleta de corazón y Harry le regalo una hormiga…-[no sobra decir que Harry ya se encontraba rojo y muchos ya soltaban una que otra risita]— ¡OH MERLÍN! Como olvidar el momento en que la bebe le aventó un terrón de tierra y le grito "feo" y Harry estuvo llorando y llorando ¿recuerdas Harry? Yo te tomaba de la mano y te llevaba al centro muggle a que flirtearas…**_

_**-¡cállate canuto!—le grito James-¿Qué no ves que pondrás celosa a su pelirroja?—y un nuevo "¡VIVA POTTER!" se escuchó.**_

_**-por cierto James, estoy comenzando a pensar que ustedes los Potter tienen un fuerte complejo de Edipo—dijo Remus y se escuchó un fuerte "¿qué?"-bueno, es algo muggle, psicológico que se refiere a que los hijos buscan inconscientemente una mujer que se parezca a su madre ¿Qué te parece que las dos sean pelirrojas?—y Harry sintió unas fuertes ganas de vomitar—ya sabes, tu padre también se casó con una pelirroja, tú lo hiciste y ahora es Harry, inconscientemente todos ustedes buscan a una mujer igual que su madre…-pero no pudo continuar ya que su padre comenzó a regurgitar con fuertes arqueadas por lo se escuchaba…**_

_**-¡ESTO ES GENIAL HARRY! Mi papa acaba de manchar de vomito la alfombra persa de mama—grito su hermanito y Sirius soltó una carcajada cuando se escuchó un fuerte puñetazo y un "¡AUCH!" por parte de Remus.**_

_**-¡no vuelvas a repetir eso Lunático! Cual complejo de Edipo ni que ocho cuartos—dijo James con voz ligeramente temblorosa…- ¡Hijo! Eso tan orgulloso ¿con que la besaste en frente de toda la sala común? ¡TIENES VALOR!...**_

_**-¡oh Merlín! He esperado este día toda mi vida…-dijo Sirius—oficialmente, mi hermosa casa en Mallorca es tuya y…-pero se vio cortado cuando se escuchó una puerta abrirse.**_

_**-¿James, chicos? ¡Ya llegue!—grito Lily.**_

_**-¡LA PELIRROJA!—vocifero Sirius-¡ESCÓNDELO!—se escuchó y un forcejo tomo lugar.**_

_**-¿James?... ¡QUE RAYOS ESTÁN HACIENDO!—grito Lily**_

_**-na…nada amor—dijo su padre con la voz más inocente posible, el silencio invadió el vociferador por unos segundos.**_

_**-no me la creo ¿Qué esconde atrás amor?—le dijo a su hermano [NA que aún no tiene nombre jeje]**_

_**-nada mama—dijo y el silencio volvió a invadir el vociferador mientras se escuchaba un pequeño forcejo.**_

_**-PERO ¡QUÉ HACES TÚ CON UN VOCIFERADOR! ¡NO! USTEDES NO SE VAN REMUS, SIRIUS Y POTTER. AHORA ¿ME VAS A DECIR QUE HACES TÚ CON ESA COSA?—por un momento nada se escuchó hasta que la voz fría de Lily lleno el lugar y muchos temblaron sin ser consientes-¡te daré ocho galeones!**_

_**-que sean nueve y te lo diré todo… ¡no me mies así! Está bien ocho… papa y mis tíos le van a mandar un vociferador a Harry porque se consiguió novia PELIRROJA mama—y Lily gruño y un "¡no Lily, baja la varita!" por parte de los tres hombres se escuchó.**_

_**-PERO… ¡USTEDES TRES ESTÁN LOCOS!—gruño y gritos inundaron el lugar-¡TÚ! COMIENZA A CANTAR—y el niño soltó una risita.**_

_**-papa estaba un poco loco por el poder de mandar un vociferador… ya sabes cómo se pone, dijo que era el padre número uno… ¡NO LILY!—se escuchó la voz de desesperada de James—Remus estuvo llamando a todos los Potter retorcidos porque buscan a novias que se parecieran a sus madres, hizo que mi papa vomitara en tu alfombra persa—"¡TEN PIEDAD LILY!" se escuchó la voz desesperada del licántropo…- ¡ah! Y Sirius ha dicho que la casa en Mallorca por fin será de Harry—y eso fue todo antes de que se comenzara a escuchar gritos de desesperación y risas de su hermano.-¡ponle orejas de burro a Sirius mama!... mi mama esta como loca Harry, está poniéndole partes de animales a papa y a mis tios, Sirius tiene una nariz de cerdo y patas de caballo ¡ja ja ja! ¡Papa se acaba de ganar una joroba!**_

_**-¡Harry!—se escuchó la voz desesperada de Sirius-¡ayúdame!**_

_**-¡VUELVE A REPETIR LO DE LA CASA EN MALLORCA A VER!—y Sirius chillo**_

_**-¡Harry es un adolescente hormonal! Yo a su edad ya tenía sueños mojados… ¡NO LILY!—grito Sirius antes de que se escuchara un fuerte golpe y algo callera al piso.**_

_**-¡mama a desmayado a Sirius con el bate de beis bol!—grito el niño.**_

_**-¡Lily!—vocifero horrorizado Remus—¡puedes ir a Azcaban! Esto es intento de asesinato...**_

_**-¡CÁLLATE! MI ALFOMBRA REMUS… ¡MI ALFOMBRA LLENA DE VOMITO!—y algo se escuchó romperse mientras se escuchaba que Remus corría pidiendo piedad hasta que… ¡PAF! Se escuchó y un grito ahogado lleno el vociferador.**_

_**-¡Amor!—dijo James.**_

_**-¡NO TE ESCONDAS DETRÁS DE TU HIJO! ¡ENFRÉNTAME PADRE NÚMERO UNO!—y James chillo-¡VEN, DEMUÉSTRAME LO QUE SABES!—**_

_**-¡por favor Lily! Yo no hice nada…-pero la mujer pareció no escucharlo ya que un fuerte ¡paf! Se escuchó.**_

_**-¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER QUE HARÁN UNA TONTERÍA DE ESTE TIPO! ¡DESTRUIRÉ ESE VOCIFERADOR APENAS Y ME DESHAGA DEL BATE DE BEIS BOL QUE SE HA LLENADO DE SANGRE!—y un fuerte portazo se escuchó.**_

_**-¡rápido!—grito James—esconde el vociferador y te daré 10 galeones.**_

_**-que sean veinte… lo siento, tus miradas no me intimidan**_

_**-¡está bien, veinte! ¿Harry? Felicidades, parece que al final no tendré que quitarte de testamento… ¡cuídate y nos vemos en verano!—y un portazo se escuchó—¡rápido!-¿Lunático-[y se escuchó un quedado "mmm"] -podrías llamar a algún sanador? Creo que mi pierna está rota…**_

Y el vociferador quedo destruido frente a Harry, no tuvo que voltear a ningún lado, simplemente gimió y se dio de topes en la cabeza escuchando la risa general de todo el gran comedor.

**Jeje, no pude evitar hacer una continuación del fic. Que ahora es un two-shot**

**Aunque creo que no es tan gracioso como el primero… causa unas cuantas carcajadas… ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que lo siento algo aguado pero ahora solo he escrito dramas y es difícil cambiar de género… **

**Y por último ¡comenten! Que se supone que debería estar estudiando para mi examen de mañana pero por alguna extraña razón en la semana de exámenes es cuando más imaginación y ganas de escribir me dan… por cierto ¡gracias a todos los que comentaron el primer capítulo! PD. Si quieren que haga una escena en especial pídanla y veamos que sucede… ya tengo varias escenas pensadas…**


End file.
